I'll Say It Until You Believe It
by AuthoressThroughTime
Summary: The words echoed again as Doranbolt slowly sunk down onto his knees. He stared for what felt like a long time before he slumped over and cried into the dead man's chest. It was then that Doranbolt could swear he heard Lahar calling his name and feel someone shaking his shoulder. A small part of him couldn't help but marvel at how truly out of it he must be.


**This is my first Fairy Tail story ever, hooray! And its mostly because Lahar is my favorite and i don't want him dead, and him dying ruins my OTP. So this is a Doranhar story where Lahar survived the destruction of the Era building. Oh, and spoilers for episode 234.**

* * *

The words echoed in his head, "The name's Jackal. One of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates. Remember that in hell as the name of the man who massacred the entire council!" They echoed as Doranbolt walked away from his interrogation of Cobra. They echoed as he stood there as the bodies of dead council members and rune knights were moved out of the rubble to be buried later.

He then slowly, mechanically, turned around and walked towards one of the rows of bodies. Continuing to walk until he came to the body he had specifically sought out, and he pulled back the white sheet that had been placed over it. Underneath was a man near thirty, black hair done up in a bun, sightless violet eyes now closed, and the glasses usually worn were nowhere to be found. Doranbolt suspected they were still in the rubble. The words echoed again as Doranbolt slowly sunk down onto his knees. He stared for what felt like a long time before he slumped over and cried into the dead man's chest. The grief just now catching up with him. It was then that Doranbolt could swear he heard Lahar calling his name. Not only that but he thought he could feel someone shaking his shoulder, yet he was the only living being in about a thirty foot radius. A small part of him couldn't help but marvel at how truly out of it he must be. The shaking became more insistent.

Doranbolt's eyes opened and he found himself to be laying on something quite comfortable in a dark room with only a bit of moonlight shining through a gap in the curtains for illumination. He felt a warm hand resting on his shoulder blade and he turned to look at the room's other occupant. The moonlight created a diagonal silver band across the other's face, and violet eyes stared back at him, half closed in exhaustion, but open all the same. Long raven hair fell loosely around him, and Doranbolt caught sight of moonlight reflecting off of the glasses resting on the bed side table.

"You were dreaming about _it_ again." Lahar muttered quietly.

Doranbolt stared blankly for a second, his brain not quite caught up with reality. "Lahar? But you-"

"I'm not dead." Lahar reassured gently, cutting Doranbolt off. He knew exactly what the other would say as this wasn't the first time they have had this conversation. "You saved me, remember?" It was silent as Doranbolt turned away to look up at the ceiling, eyes narrowing a fraction in thought.

* * *

 _Doranbolt returned to the destroyed Era building. He made his way through the rubble before collapsing at Lahar's side. He wasn't sure if Jackal was still hanging around, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Then staring at Lahar he noticed something he hadn't earlier, there was a faint rise and fall of his chest. Doranbolt couldn't stop the small spark of hope that he felt. He leaned over and sure enough he could feel a shaky breath against his cheek. Lahar was still breathing, barely. Without a second thought Doranbolt picked him up -bridal style. He teleported them to Porlyusica, the only healer he could think of at the time. Crossing the massive distance between the two places required a ton of his magic energy, yet he barely noticed. Doranbolt proceeded to crash through the door of her house, asking the older mage for help. Porlyusica had of course been furious, but the anger was quickly forgotten in the need to hurry. After a couple of hours Porlyusica stepped back announcing that she had done all she could and they would just have to wait. She follow_ _ed this by then demanding that Doranbolt leave as she "hated humans", yet he adamantly refused to go. After a silent battle of wills he was allowed to stay. The next couple of days were nerve wracking for the man, as there had been a high chance of Lahar not pulling through. Though as soon as he had woken up on the fifth day it seemed that it would be all right._

* * *

"You're right I did." Doranbolt muttered relief leaking in his voice and he turned to look back at Lahar.

"Mm hmm and I'm going to keep reminding you until you believe it." Lahar reached up and gently kissed Doranbolt's forehead before burying his face in the other's chest. Doranbolt simply wrapped his arms around Lahar tightly not willingly to let go any time soon.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
